Gentle Giant
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Renesmee is growing up WAY too fast. She's bound to notice, sooner or later, that her best friend and childhood companion is actually a very attractive man. When she does, it takes everyone by surprise. (Check out Birds of a Feather for a continuation of this story line!)
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, why can't I go to Jake's house?" Renesmee looked up from her copy of Moby Dick, closing the book but marking her place with her index finger. It was difficult to treat her as a five-year-old, though that was her chronological age. She was as tall as her mother, a pale, gorgeous brunette with the budding curves of a teenager.

"You know the rules, Honey," Bella said. She had been standing, still as an elegant statue, and watching Edward and his brothers through the window as they played touch football in the back yard. She shook her head and stifled a laugh as Emmett lifted Jasper and tossed him at Edward. "Daddy doesn't want you on the rez. Jacob comes here to see you just about every day." Bella's voice was soft and melodious, without a hint of reproach. She and Renesmee had one of those rare mother-daughter relationships that existed with almost no disagreements.

"Does he really think Jake would let anyone hurt me?" Renesmee's pretty face crinkled into a frown, and Bella turned from the window. "You know he'd literally die for me, Mom. He's proven that over and over."

"No, I'm sure none of the Quileutes would want to harm you. Daddy just doesn't like you out of our sight. It's your real age, Renesmee." Bella held up a finger to ward off the expected protest. "I know you look fifteen, but we both know you don't have the experience of all those years."

Renesmee sighed. "I'm not a baby, Mom. And Jake says there's a beach right by his house. You know how I love the ocean!"

Bella laughed briefly but stopped when she saw Renesmee's expression. She walked over and wrapped her arms gracefully around her daughter's shoulders, kissing her hair. "It's December, Ness! Not exactly beach weather!"

Renesmee blinked. "Oh no! When is Christmas?"

Smiling, Bella pointed to the calendar on the wall. "It's a week away. Didn't you say you've finished all your shopping?"

"All but Jake," Renesmee replied gloomily.

"I thought you were knitting him a scarf," Bella said. "Did you finish it?"

Shaking her head, Renesmee said, "It was a dumb gift for a - you know - wolfman. He's never cold. I did finish it, but I'm giving it to Grandpa Charlie. I really want something special for Jake, but I just don't know what."

"How about if you get a picture of the two of you on a coffee mug or a pillow? If you order it today you should have it in time."

Renesmee grinned. "I like that idea. Can I use that picture on your phone - you know, the one where he was wolfy and I was stretching up to hug him? I called him my gentle giant. Maybe I can get that on the mug." Bella handed her the phone and Renesmee scurried off to her room and her laptop computer.

Christmas morning dawned cold and unusually clear. Renesmee opened her eyes, yawned, and grabbed her chenille robe, belting it on her way downstairs. This was only her fifth Christmas, but she knew the drill. Esme was in the kitchen popping a cookie sheet in the oven. Her cinnamon rolls were heavenly, and soon their aroma filled the warm kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma!" Renesmee hugged her beautiful grandmother, frozen in time at the tender age of 26. "That's a lot of cinnamon rolls!" Renesmee knew she was the only person in the house with an appetite - as well as the only one with a heartbeat.

"I'm sure your bff will be here any minute, Sweetheart. We both know he can do some damage to a tray of my rolls." Right on cue, there was a tap at the back door and, not waiting for an answer, Jacob Black suddenly seemed to fill the spacious kitchen. He snaked an arm around Renesmee's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Nessie!" She flung her arms around his waist and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in a week. He had been gone less than nine hours. "What did Santa bring you?"

Flinging her long tresses over her shoulder, Renesmee said, "You know I don't believe in Santa Claus, Jake!"

He shrugged. "Then I guess you don't get any presents."

Giggling, she pulled him to a kitchen chair. "You know we don't do presents until after breakfast. And I have to get dressed, like a young lady." She tried to imitate her father's voice, and he laughed.

"Breakfast first," Esme smiled as she pulled the perfectly browned cinnamon rolls out of the oven and set them on the burner. She quickly spread them with white frosting and placed two on Wedgewood china dessert plates. Setting them on the table, she untied her spotless white apron and hung it on a hook by the door. "I'll go see if everyone is ready. Take your time and enjoy your breakfast."

Jacob ate the big roll in two bites. He went to the fridge and took out a gallon of milk, pouring each of them a large glass and setting the cookie sheet on the table. Before stuffing another roll in his mouth, he said "I'll just clean this up while you get dressed."

Renesmee swatted him affectionately as she left the room. With Jacob in the house, her world was complete. They all met in the airy family room twenty minutes later. The enormous Douglas fir was ablaze with a thousand tiny white lights, and gaily wrapped packages were neatly stacked under it.

"Nice hat," Renesmee giggled when she saw the Santa hat perched atop Jacob's dark hair. He reached under the tree and withdrew a small package with his name on it.

Shaking it gently, he asked her "Is it a puppy? I really wanted a puppy." He unwrapped the gift slowly, guessing all the way. "Kitten?" He put the box to his ear and shook his head. "Tires for my Rabbit?" Finally, he opened the box and removed the oversized coffee mug, turning it in his big hands.

"It's beautiful, Ness. That was a special day, and now I'll never forget it." She beamed, and Carlisle took over the role of Santa as everyone opened their gifts and oohed and aahed over them.

"Time for my gift to you," Jacob said to Renesmee. "Come on."

She frowned. "Where are we going?" She looked at her parents, but they were both smiling at her.

"I got permission to take you to the rez for your present," Jacob grinned.

Renesmee jumped up and headed for the door. "Ummm...maybe you should grab your coat," Jacob said with a chuckle.

"Oh, right!" She pulled a bright red coat from the hall closet and flipped it over her head, fastening buttons as she flew down the stairs. Jacob shook his head and accepted a fluffy white scarf and matching gloves from Bella. He pecked her on the cheek and followed Renesmee out the front door to his Rabbit. She was already buckling herself in to the passenger seat.

As they got closer to the reservation, Renesmee opened her window wide. "I can smell the ocean," she said with her eyes closed.

"In that case, maybe we'll stop by First Beach before we go to my house. Okay with you?" She laughed, knowing the question was entirely rhetorical.

The car had barely stopped when Renesmee scrambled out and ran along the dunes toward the water, stopping several feet short of the surf line. "Did you do this?" A perfect little snowman made of sand, complete with Santa hat and twig arms, stood on the beach.

"You like Santa Jake?" Jacob grinned as Renesmee came barreling at him. He stooped to catch her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Renesmee had kissed Jacob a hundred times, maybe a thousand, before. His lips were warm and soft as always, but this time she felt a fluttering somewhere deep inside her - in a place she hadn't even known existed. It took her breath away, and she stared into his deep, dark eyes, lips slightly parted, heart hammering in her chest. He set her on the ground, a puzzled look on his face. "You okay, Ness?"

"Yeah, I'm...fine," she said, though her voice was a bit strained. "It's just...I love him," she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee was uncharacteristically quiet on the short ride to Jake's house, but she sprang from the car a soon as it stopped and ran up the wooden steps.

"Hey, Mr. Black." Renesmee smiled and touched the older man's hand.

"It's Billy," he said. "And Merry Christmas, young lady!" His weathered hand gripped hers briefly but firmly as she stopped in front of his wheelchair on the porch. There was just a touch of grey in his shoulder-length raven hair these days, but his posture and bearing belied his age. Even in the chair, he was a commanding presence - every inch the chief of his tribe.

Jacob took the steps two at a time. "Nessie's here to get her Christmas presents. Anything you need, old man?"

Billy, always a man of few words, shook his head. Jacob held the door and Nessie scooted under his arm into the cozy kitchen. "Come on. It's in the living room." He searched through a stack of presents wrapped in newspaper while she perched on the arm of a brown corduroy recliner. He kissed her cheek and handed her a small box topped with a red bow. "Merry Christmas, Ness."

She quickly tore open the package and gaped at the box. "A PHONE? Are you serious? I mean, does my mom know about this?"

Jake smiled brightly. "Yep, and it's okay with your parents. Both of them," he added. "I convinced them it'll keep you safe." He showed her how to turn it on. "It's not the newest one, but it works. And the camera is great too." Plopping into the chair beside her, he held out a long arm and took a selfie of the two of them. "See?"

"It's great, Jake! Thank you." She leaned back against his shoulder and his arm closed around her waist. "I love your tree. It's so simple, so serene." The tree was a small Douglas fir that perfumed the air with a citrusy scent. It was covered with white lights and natural ornaments - pine cones, bird nests, milkweed pods, and dried flowers. "It's just so...YOU," she said with a sigh.

"It looks like the ones my mom decorated when I was little," he said softly. "She's always on my mind this time of year. She loved Christmas."

Renesmee frowned, looking over at him. "I'm sorry. It must have been awfully hard for your family, losing your mom when she was so young."

Changing the subject, he looked at her. "So you like your phone?"

She hugged it to her. "I love it! I've been bugging my parents for one."

Laughing, Jake nodded. "I heard. My number is already programmed in. But no calls before 6 a.m. unless it's an emergency."

She giggled. "Can I ask you something, Jake?"

He sobered. "Sounds serious. Of course, Ness. You can ask me anything."

"I know about the imprint and all, but now that I'm growing up - are you my boyfriend?"

He breathed in sharply. "Whoa. I wasn't prepared for that, but I'll try to answer honestly. I suppose I might be - some day, when you're older. But for now, let's call ourselves best friends. Does that work for you?"

Renesmee nodded. It was not the answer she had hoped for, but it would have to do. For now. "One more question. Why did you bring me all the way to LaPush for my phone? You're a big strong man. Surely you could have carried it to my house." He recognized the twinkle in her eye.

"Because, Miss Smarty Pants, my dad has something for you too." She was sure his grin was part mischief, part relief for the change of subject. Right on cue, Billy's wheelchair rolled into the room. He needed both hands to control the chair, so the package was nestled next to his leg.

"Merry Christmas, Nessie." He handed her the gift.

"Thank you...Billy," she murmured, carefully peeling the newsprint from an oddly shaped bundle. She took in a quick breath. "Oh! He's perfect!" The beautifully carved figure of a russet wolf was an incredibly lifelike replica of Jacob's wolf. Hugging the figurine to her breast, she whispered "Did you make it yourself?"

"I did," he said simply, but his smile lit up his face.

"It's amazing!" Setting the wolf carefully on an end table, she threw her arms around Billy's neck and kissed his leathery cheek. "I'll treasure it always. Thank you."

On the way home, Renesmee seemed pensive. After a few minutes, she looked over at Jacob. "Can we talk about sex, Jake?" His big hands tightened on the steering wheel but he kept his eyes on the road.

She had just about given up on getting an answer when he said "I don't think that's a very good idea, Ness. Maybe you should talk to your mom."

She snorted. "Mom and Dad talk about it all the time! They don't think I'm paying attention." Her fingers gently stroked his arm, raising a trail of gooseflesh. He shook her off, but gently.

"Cut that out, Ness!" It came out louder than he expected, and he lowered his voice. "I do love you, Honey, but not in that way. It wouldn't be appropriate, and whether you like to admit it or not, I'm much older than you are." He signaled and pulled carefully to the side of the road, letting the car idle and taking her tiny hand in his.

"Jake, you're 26. I'm something like 18. That's not a big deal. And I have - well, these _feelings_. They're new to me, but it's kind of exciting." Her eyes glistened, but she stared resolutely up at him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You've done your homework, and you know how imprinting works. Right now, you're my best friend. You're my little sister." He smiled at her grimace. "Besides, I know you've had 'the talk' with your mom."

She yanked her hand from his. "That talk was in the abstract, Jake! I want to talk specifics - you and me!"

He leaned against the car door and studied her. "Where is all this coming from, Ness?"

She clasped her hands and stared down at them, speaking softly. "It's just - when I kissed you today. Like I have a thousand times before. It was just...different, you know?"

He sighed. "I do know. It's called puberty, Ness, and most six-year-olds don't have to deal with it. There's something you need to understand though. It was I who imprinted on you, not the reverse. You are free to explore your own feelings. Date, kiss, even have sex - MANY years from now," he added quickly, "with whoever you want. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed at it angrily. "You don't want me," she whispered. "You're just stuck with the imprint. I get it."

Suddenly the Rabbit was too small, the air inside too stale. Jacob wrenched open his door and stood beside the car for a long moment. He walked to the passenger side and opened the other door. "Come on. Let's walk a bit. I need you to understand." Out of long habit, her slim hand slipped into his large warm one but she continued looking at the ground. Their boots crunched in the snow-covered leaves that littered the forest floor as they walked.

"I love you, Ness," Jacob finally began. "I will always love you. You're my reason for living, but besides all that - I like you." She could hear the smile in his voice. "That has nothing to do with the imprint. If someday you choose me, that will be great. But always remember you have a CHOICE. You're not chained to me. Give yourself a chance to experience something wonderful when the time is right. Am I making sense?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Renesmee shook her head. They walked in silence for a while. "We should get back," he finally said, reversing direction. He sniffed the air, relying on his wolf sense to guide them back to the road.

As she fastened her seat belt, Jake stooped to look her in the eyes. "Are we okay, Ness?"

She reached out and touched his face tenderly. "We're fine. But there's something _you_ need to understand. My love for you is growing and changing, but it's not going away."

He sighed and kissed her hand. "Just remember what I told you."


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Jake nor Nessie forgot the substance of these conversations, but life went on as usual. Winter turned to spring, though it took awhile in the Pacific Northwest. By June, Billy Black's diabetes had become seriously debilitating, and he decided it was time to pass the mantle of tribal chief on to his only son.

Renesmee was seated beside her father, watching with fascination as his fingers flew along the keyboard of his grand piano. When he finished the piece with a flourish, she applauded enthusiastically. "I wish I could play like that," she sighed.

He grinned at her. "Don't forget how many years I've been practicing," he said with a one-armed hug. "You're doing great, Sweetheart."

"Are you and Mom coming to the powwow tomorrow?" She was fairly bouncing on the hard bench.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Edward replied. "I have no doubt that Jacob is ready and able to take his father's place as chief. You realize, though, he might not have as much time to spend with you," he teased.

She laughed, always able to see through him. "I'm not a kid any more, Dad. Or have you noticed?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You'll always be my kid!"

"You know what I mean," she insisted. "I just turned seven, and that's the age when Nahuel reached his full physical maturity."

Edward winced. "You're not Nahuel, Renesmee. We don't know…"

She interrupted him. "He's the only reference we have, Dad. Other than him, I'm a unicorn. Anyway, you and Mom are going to have to start treating me as an adult. I aced my SAT's and I'm starting college in the fall, now that I can pass for 18."

"Okay, okay. You can stay up as late as you want," he offered with his trademark smirk.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. I plan to be at Jake's side tomorrow, as his partner. I know I'm not Quileute," she added when he seemed about to interrupt. "But we are soulmates, Dad. You might as well get used to it."

"Wait," Edward interjected, frowning. "You're not…" She placed a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes, projecting a scene from the previous day where she and Jacob were running and playing innocently in the surf at First Beach.

"No. We're not," she said. "I just want you to understand. Everybody, including Jake, is trying to convince me I'm not in love with him." She blinked back tears, her brown eyes so like her mother's as a young woman. She touched his face again, and the genuine emotion slammed into him. He took her hand and put it to his lips, kissing it briefly.

"Okay, Ness. I hear you, and I understand. Just please take it slowly. Promise me."

"Don't worry, Daddy," she said, the childhood endearment slipping easily from her lips. "He barely touches me these days. It's a bit awkward, but I understand. We're both changing." She kissed his cheek and slipped off the piano bench.

The day of the powwow dawned bright and unusually sunny for Washington. The air was electric with the hum of activity. Pack members were busy erecting an enormous stack of driftwood for a bonfire on the beach scheduled for later that night. Other braves were lining up hundreds of wooden chairs borrowed from the Forks Fire Department.

Renesmee tapped on Jacob's back door. She was dressed in a simple taupe shift, her long hair hanging loose past her shoulders. "It's just me," she said in a stage whisper she knew he could hear, letting herself in and closing the door quietly behind her. She knew Billy was napping before the ceremony, which would likely be long and tiring for him. She stopped in the doorway to Jacob's room.

"Wow. That is truly incredible." Jacob's back was to her, and an elaborate headdress brushed the back of his muscled legs. He turned and a gasp escaped her lips. Her fingers reached out of their own accord, touching the side of his pants. The fabric was the softest doeskin, fitted perfectly to his body. He was bare from the waist up, his sculpted chest glistening with some aromatic ointment or oil. The grin, however, was all Jake.

"What do you think, Ness?" he asked, striking a pose.

Her mouth went dry. "You're...magnificent," she managed to croak.

"Awww, come on. It's just me." He seemed embarrassed as he removed the heavy headdress and placed it carefully on his bed. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to get this goo on your dress." He looked her up and down. "That color is a bit mousy for you, isn't it? What's the deal with that?"

Renesmee finally found her tongue. "I didn't want to outshine the guest of honor," she said softly. "Turns out there was no danger. If I was wearing a beaded, sequined scarlet gown with blinking lights nobody would be looking at me!" She laughed and shook her head.

She was prepared for the spectacle of Jacob in his finery, but not for the seemingly endless parade of Quileute, Nootka, Chinook, and Makah maidens who were all decked out in beading and fringe. With their beautiful russet skin, raven hair, and elaborate costumes, Renesmee felt like the red-headed stepchild. She jumped when she heard her name.

Sue Clearwater had removed the headdress from Billy, and Jacob stooped slightly so she could place it on his head. He was holding out a hand to her. "Ness! I want you here, beside me." As he looked out over the crowd, he took her hand.

She was so proud of Jacob that day. He kept her by his side through all the dancing, chanting, speeches, and feasting. He stood tall among his people, polite to everyone while he pointedly ignored beautiful women who practically fell at his feet.

It was three a.m. when the last revelers departed. Jacob helped Embry and Quil kick sand on the last embers of the bonfire and then took her hand. "I'll take you home, Ness, but first I have to take a quick shower. Is that okay?"

She nodded. In the course of the long day, sand and grit had stuck to the grease on his chest. They walked to his house hand in hand. "I'll only be a few minutes, I promise." He grabbed a pair of cutoff jeans and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Renesmee waited until she heard the water running and the sound of the shower door closing. She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door with a loud click. "Ness?" Jacob turned away from the door, looking over his shoulder in confusion. "What are you doing?"

The rear view was not actually disappointing. Through the steam, she could make out the outline of hard muscles and a very shapely ass. None of the male nudes she'd studied in her Art History class even came close. She pulled the shapeless shift off over her head and hung it on a hook on the bathroom door, still not speaking. Jacob's eyes widened when he glimpsed a lacy bra and a scrap of lace panties. Her long legs were shapely, her breasts pert and perky.

"Ness." She noted triumphantly that his voice had dropped an octave. "Have you thought this through?"

Reaching behind her, she unhooked the bra and hung it on top of the dress. Turning to face him, she smiled and stepped out of the panties. "Mmmm...yeah. I've thought of little else this past year or so."

He moved closer to the wall when she opened the stall door and stepped inside. "I'm going to feel pretty silly if you don't kiss me soon," she said. She managed not to gasp when he turned to face her. The frontal view was much more intimidating, until large hands cupped her face and his hot mouth closed on hers. Her knees went weak when his tongue began its exploration of her mouth.

She opened her eyes when the contact was broken, to find soft brown eyes staring into hers. "Ness, we are not doing this. Not here, and not now." He turned the water off and reached for a fluffy towel, wrapping it around her shoulders. She wiped the water from her face and looked up at him.

"But...why? Did I do something wrong?"

He chuckled softly. "Of course not. You're a beautiful, desirable woman." By the time he stepped out onto the bath mat, his skin was dry due to his elevated body temperature. She was shivering, and he wrapped his warm arms around her.

"I love you for this, Honey, but there are a couple of reasons." He ticked them off on his fingers. "One, I don't have any protection. It's a myth that guys my age walk around prepared for anything. Two, I barely fit in this shower stall by myself. It sounds romantic and all, but a cramped stall is not much use for satisfying sex. And three, it's been an exhausting day. When this happens for us, we will both be wide awake and fully in control."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, Babe. You must know I want you; it would be impossible to pretend in this situation." Smiling, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I want our first time to be perfect for you."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I guess I was just worried about - you know, all those beautiful Native girls."

He frowned. "Girls? Honey, there's something I shouldn't have to tell you. I'm still me - the same old Jakey you always knew. Did I change when you realized I'm a shape shifter? No. Will being chief of my tribe change who I am? I hope not! And if you catch me putting on airs, feel free to kick my ass!"

She grinned. "I don't know, Jake. Now that I've seen it in person, it's a really pretty ass. Not sure I could bring myself to kick it."

Laughing, he fluffed her hair with a towel. "And chief?" He snorted. "They're a dime a dozen. Did you ever SEE so many feathers? We'll be cleaning them up for weeks!" He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "Know who's really unique? I'm pretty sure there was only one vampire-human hybrid in the crowd. I'm the lucky one. I love you, Ness." He kissed her slowly, determined to show her how very precious she was to him.

When they came up for air, she frowned. "Okay, there is this one thing. The pants." She picked them up and held them out to him. "I think they're a bit - shall we say, over the top." Her frown deepened.

"No problem. I'll burn them." He reached for them.

"No! Let's not be hasty, Jake. Maybe you could just wear them for me in the future? You know, I like a pair of trousers that allow a girl to see a guy's...pulse."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, Daddy, it's a date. Jake and I are a couple." Renesmee recited the mantra she'd been rehearsing for months.

"Okay, Honey - just remember what I said." Edward did not look happy.

Nessie settled onto Edward's lap, which always made him smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his cold chest. "You'll always be my Number One guy, Daddy. You know that."

Smiling in spite of himself, Edward said "Never mind the sweet talk! Just be on your guard with that nasty old wolf."

Bella stood in the doorway shaking her head. "When you two are quite finished, I'm looking for someone to go hunting with me." She posed with one slender hand at her pale throat. "I'm parched."

Edward grinned. "Do we dare leave these two alone?"

Snorting loudly, Nessie scoffed. "Alone? There must be at least six vampires left in this house to protect my virtue! You guys never leave me alone!"

The nasty old wolf scooped Renesmee up in his arms. "You two go ahead and have fun. I've got this."

Edward's growl sounded genuine, but everyone else laughed. A deep voice floated down the stairs. "And I've got HIM," Emmett growled. Edward kissed his daughter's cheek, then took his wife's hand and they disappeared - just like that. They were standing in front of the fireplace, and then they were gone. Jake mumbled something about giving him whiplash.

Setting Nessie on her feet, Jacob looked at his watch. "Come on, we'd better hurry. The movie starts in twenty minutes." She grabbed her coat, mostly for show, and followed him out the front door to his Rabbit.

Taking a deep breath of the cold December air, she looked up at the sky. "I love the night, don't you?" She slipped into the passenger seat. "It's so much easier for us to blend with humans in the darkness."

Laughing, Jacob pushed in the clutch and started the car. He kept the engine perfectly tuned, and it started right up. "Well, except for my oafish size and your incredible beauty, we look pretty much human," he said with a smile.

The movie was dull and over-acted. "Told ya," he said. "I don't understand why you chose this one!"

"I chose it, Mr. Clueless, so we could leave halfway through and go park at the beach and make out! Duh!"

He laughed and took her hand, and they made their way to the exit and out into the crisp night air. The parking lot was almost full, and the Rabbit was in the last row closest to the woods. Before he could get the key in the ignition, she climbed over the console and onto his lap.

"What are you doing, Ness?"

"I couldn't wait," she explained, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"You're insatiable, woman!" He lifted her bodily and set her back on the passenger seat, then quickly started the car. "I know a place that's closer than the beach," he said with a chuckle. In less than five minutes, he turned onto a dirt road and parked behind an empty house. It was pitch dark, but they both had enhanced vision and hearing (for very different reasons). Within minutes, the inside of the Rabbit's windows were opaque with steam.

Something hard tapped on the window, and they both jumped. Jacob started to roll down the window when a bright light shone in their eyes.

Nessie sighed loudly, sensing a familiar presence. "Is that you, Grandpa?"

Charlie Swan laughed softly. "Don't you know better than to do this in Forks, Jacob?" He pulled the door open, but Jacob remained seated. It was Charlie's turn to sigh.

"Sorry, kids, but I got a report from a neighbor that someone was parked out here. Maybe you should continue your…conversation...at Nessie's house."

"That's a great idea, Charlie," Jacob said with obvious sarcasm. "I'm sure Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle would leave us alone."

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't stay here," the police chief said, shaking his head. "There's a record of the call, so I have to chase you. You didn't hear it from me, but I understand there's nobody home at the Clearwater place tonight." He stepped back and turned off the light.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Love you," Nessie said just before Jacob rolled up the window. "Tell Sue we said hi."

When they pulled into the Clearwaters' driveway, the garage door stood open. Jacob zipped the Rabbit into the garage and turned off the motor, then got out and closed the garage door. The darkness was complete. As they settled into the back seat, he murmured "Your grandfather's pretty cool, Ness."

She snickered. "My mom would give him hell, but he knows I'll never rat him out. Now where were we?" She settled into his arms just as an unearthly howl split the night.

Jacob sighed theatrically. "You've GOT to be kidding me. I have to go, Babe." Untangling their bodies, he shoved the door so hard it slammed against the tool bench.

Nessie sighed. "Good thing you've been teaching me to drive a stick shift," she said wearily. "You can pick the car up at my house." He kissed her hastily and raised the garage door, disappearing quickly into the inky blackness. She climbed into the front seat and reached for the key, but it wasn't in the ignition. She searched the seats and the floor, but no key. She closed the garage door and exited by a side door, taking her phone from a coat pocket.

"Uncle Jazz? I'm stuck at the Clearwater house. Can you pick me up?"

Jasper's laugh burbled through the phone line. "You finally kicked that loser to the curb? Good for you, Ness! He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"First of all, he'd never hurt me even if he could. Secondly, you know I can take care of myself. I can hold my own against any shape-shifter." She giggled. "Now are you going to give me a ride, or do I have to call Grandpa?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," he said with a chuckle. "I'll be right there. I'll be the dashing vamp in the Lamborghini Roadster."

"You don't have to…" She was going to tell him not to take the Lambo out in the rain, but he had already disconnected. She took a seat on the front porch to wait, knowing it wouldn't be long. He drove like Edward.

At that moment, the Forks police chief's car pulled into the driveway. Charlie lowered the passenger-side window. "Where's Jake? I heard some howling so thought I'd check on you two."

Renesmee sighed. "Yeah, he answered the howl. Sounded like Sam. I don't know what's going on, but he left me the Rabbit - and no key."

"Need a ride home?"

Before she could answer, the Lamborghini came screeching around the corner. Charlie sighed. "One of your uncles, I presume?"

She walked to the driver's side of the police car and leaned in, kissing Charlie's cheek. "You guessed it. It's Jasper. But thanks for checking on me, Grandpa. I appreciate it. With any luck I'll make it home in one piece."

Jasper appeared suddenly at her side, and Charlie blinked. "Would you please cut that out? You guys make me dizzy!" He reached out and shook Jasper's hand before backing carefully out of the driveway and heading back toward Forks.

"Hop in," Jasper said as he opened the passenger door. "Where's lover boy? He'd best have a good excuse for leaving you alone in the dark. And on the rez. What the hell?"

"There was some howling going on, and you know he can't ignore it. I don't know what happened."

"Oh, that. Edward heard it too, and he went to check it out. Apparently a rogue vamp didn't know about the treaty line. Not to worry. Sam took care of it."

"I told Jake he could pick up his car at our house. I guess he'll figure it out."

Jasper glanced at her, but at 80 miles per hour it was a quick glance. "Isn't the Rabbit a stick shift? Since when can you drive that?"

"I'm a woman of many talents," she replied coolly. "How about if I take the wheel?"

"Over my dead body!" He laughed, then glanced down at his dead body. "Oh. Right." He pulled over to the side of the road.

Renesmee settled into the driver's seat. "I don't know, Uncle Jazz. I was kind of kidding. What is this thing worth?"

"You don't really want to know, Ness. Now ease out the clutch - that's the way." He relaxed, tapping the radio off. "You're really serious about this wolf man, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Very much so. Do you think I'm making a mistake?" Her eyes never left the road ahead.

"Wellll," Jasper drawled, "he sure does smell awful."

"He'd say the same about you, don't you think?" She risked a glance in Jasper's direction. "He smells good to me. He loves me, and he treats me well. I wish you all got along better."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Ness. It's mostly banter. We get along just fine. We all actually respect one another, but don't quote me. I'll deny it. And you know your grandparents. They love everybody, no matter what they smell like. Relax, Honey. You're doing fine."

She suspected Jasper was using his special talent to help her relax, but she didn't mind as she turned into the long driveway. Safely inside the Cullens' cavernous garage, she tossed Jasper the keys. "Nice ride," she said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmm...that feels nice," Renesmee sighed. She was lying on the Blacks' sofa with her feet on Jacob's lap. He was massaging her feet while they watched a sappy Hallmark Christmas movie. "Okay, your turn."

He didn't let go. "You don't have to massage my feet, Ness," he chuckled.

Pulling her feet from his hands and standing, hands on hips, she said "Fair is fair, mister. That was the deal. I'm a 21st century woman. Well, vampire woman. I expect to earn my foot massage fair and square."

"Okay, okay." She sat and he turned, his size 14 feet landing on her lap.

"Damn. These things are huge!" She grinned. "You know what they say…"

He picked up a couch pillow and plopped it on his lap. "I'm SO immune to your dirty talk, woman!" His laugh was deep, throaty, sexy.

"Prove it," she said with a lascivious grin. "Toss the pillow."

"Nuh uh," he said, gripping the pillow with both hands.

"Pretty please?" She hooked her thumbs in the hem of her sweater and whipped it off over her head, revealing a lacy pink bra. Settling demurely on top of his pillow and wiggling her ass, she added "With sugar on it?"

He groaned. "Ness. You're gonna wake my dad."

Chuckling softly, she whispered in his ear, "You know damn well this house could fall down around him and it wouldn't wake him. Come on. It's time."

He licked his lips and shook his head. "But I still don't…" He stopped mid-sentence when she pulled a small foil packet out of her back pocket.

"Now come on. Let's get this first time over with." She marched into his bedroom, stepped out of her jeans, and lay down on his bed, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm not sure how this works though."

Standing in the doorway admiring the view, he grinned. "I think we can figure it out."

And they did. The first time was admittedly a bit clumsy, even awkward, but still satisfying. The second time was nothing short of stupendous, though Jake preferred "spectacular."

"You okay, Honey?" Her hair was a wild tangle of ringlets and she had a mouthful of feather pillow. He pulled the pillow free and pushed her hair back from her face, smirking with satisfaction. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard your screams."

"Okay?" she almost shouted. He clapped a hand over her mouth and laughed softly. She continued in a stage whisper. "Am I okay? Jacob Black, I'll be perfectly happy to live the rest of my life in this room!" She smacked his broad chest playfully. "Why didn't you tell me what I've been missing?"

He shrugged. "Can't have a naked sex-crazed woman chasing the tribal chief around now, can we? I mean - I have a reputation to protect."

He got the surprise of his life when she flipped his naked body onto his back and landed on top of him, seemingly without effort. "Don't forget I have super powers of my own," she breathed with a triumphant grin. Her vampire strength was mostly kept under wraps, and he tended to forget she was not altogether human.

It was just a couple of hours later that they woke to the distinctive creak of Billy's chair in the hallway. "Shit!" he whispered. "We have to get you out of here!"

The chair paused outside the bedroom door, and they both held their breath. The silence stretched for a minute, then two. "Rise and shine, you two! I may be old but I'm not deaf. Breakfast in five minutes." Billy's chuckle faded as the wheelchair moved on toward the kitchen.

Billy was kind enough not to comment on Jacob's appetite. He gobbled up half a dozen eggs, most of a pound of bacon, and eight slices of toast. Renesmee, whose customary diet usually consisted of animal blood, politely downed a poached egg and nibbled delicately on a slice of buttered toast. Conversation was light, and Billy left them to clean up the kitchen while he checked the morning news on their ancient TV.

Jacob was drying a plate when he mentioned "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Ness. I'm going to a powwow in Oklahoma next month and I'd like you to go with me. Do you think your parents will object? It's a long weekend, Friday through Sunday."

Drying her hands, she mused "Hmmm...we can ask. Can I assume you'll be wearing The Pants?" She obviously hadn't forgotten his doeskin breeches.

He laughed and put the plate in the cabinet, then linked his arms around her waist. "Maybe. Would that influence your decision?"

"Most definitely," she answered with a grin. "Well, there's no harm in asking. My dad will know before we ask him anyway. Sometimes it's fun having a mind reader in the fam…" She sank into a kitchen chair, her naturally pale face suddenly drained of all color. "Oh my god. I can't go home."

Jacob took a seat across the table. "Do you think he'll try to kill me? Yeah, he probably will. I'll try not to hurt him, Ness.

"Jake? You do know you're carrying on a conversation with yourself, right? Let's not get crazy. I'll just live here. Your dad won't mind, right? I mean, you do have a spare room now that your sisters have moved out. I could visit my mom when he's not around. But that would make them suspicious."

"Now who's being crazy, Ness? Let's calm down and think this through." He patted her hand on the checkered tablecloth. In the end, though, they admitted there was absolutely nothing they could do to prevent Edward from knowing what they had done.

"Okay, okay. I'll just have to face them. But you can NOT COME IN with me. I mean it, Jake. My dad would kill you first and ask questions later. You'll have to give him time to get used to the idea. Trust me. It's the only way. Promise me!"

Jacob sighed. "All right. I understand, and I don't want to fight your dad. There's no happy ending to that scenario that I can see. But you have to call me as soon as you can, okay?"

She nodded weakly. "I mean, it had to happen sooner or later, right? Even if we were married he'd still know."

Jacob's eyes lit up. "Wait right here. That reminds me." He ran to his room, she heard a drawer slam, and he came back with a small velvet pouch. He knelt on the linoleum floor next to her chair and took her hand, looking into her eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you since the day you were born. You are my entire world, my life, my reason for living. I know it will be a long engagement, since you're just starting college, but I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" He opened the bag and withdrew a gold band with a tiny diamond. Nessie had seen the ring before. It was his mother's.

She held out her left hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. "Of course I will, Jacob." She stood and pulled him to his feet, standing on her toes to kiss him tenderly. Wiping her eyes, she added, "But I'm still going in alone."

To Edward's credit, the first thought he intercepted was the ring. It was followed, inevitably, by the knowledge that they had had sex. His stony features hardened. "Where is that dog?"

Bella swept into the room, sensing the sudden chill. "What's going on?" she asked in confusion.

Emmett closed his book with a flourish and leaned back, crossing his legs. "I'm not sure, Sis, but I'm guessing our favorite wolfman has been assaulting your daughter with a friendly weapon." All eyes turned to Emmett with varying expressions of confusion.

"Awww, come on, guys. I thought that was pretty clever. Doing the dirty deed? Bumping uglies? Playing hide the salami?"

Edward's jaw tightened visibly, and Renesmee thought she heard a tooth crack. "That's enough, Emmett," he managed to grind out between clenched teeth. Emmett had the good sense to zip his lip, though his smile just got broader.

Bella glared at Emmett. "Out." Knowing he could hear their conversation from any part of the house, Emmett shrugged and disappeared. Bella slipped an arm around Renesmee.

"Let's just be calm about this, okay Dear?" She spoke calmly and softly - so softly, in fact, that they were able to hear Emmett's snicker from the kitchen. "All the way out, Emmett," she added and the back door closed on his grumbling.

"I know you're old fashioned, Edward, but Renesmee is a grown woman and it is the twenty-first century. It's not her fault that her father happens to be a telepath. She's had to live with that all her life, and I'm sure it isn't easy. I'm assuming Emmett's interpretation is accurate then?" Both Edward and Renesmee nodded.

Bella sighed. "I'm a bit disappointed that you chose not to wait, at least for a while," she said to her daughter. "But we can all agree that there's no way to un-ring that bell, as they say."

The front door opened suddenly, and Alice and Jasper stepped inside, then stopped short when they sensed the tension in the air. "More family drama?" Jasper muttered. "Must be Thursday." They disappeared up the stairs.

Nessie's throat was dry, and she tried to clear it. "Daddy? Are we okay?"

"We will be," he said in a strangled voice. And then he was gone.

She turned to her mother, holding out her left hand. "Dad forgot to tell you the good news," she whispered.

Bella held out her arms, and Renesmee fell into them. "I really love him, Mom. And he loves me. Well, I guess you know that." She smiled. "He treats me like a princess."

Holding her tightly, Bella whispered into her hair, "That must be Sarah's ring. It's beautiful, Baby." She winked. "So...it was good?"

Renesmee hugged her mother. "Spectacular."


	6. Chapter 6

"JACOB." Edward was standing in the front yard, legs apart, hands fisted at his sides.

Jacob stood. "It's okay, Dad. He thinks he's defending his daughter's honor." He hugged Renesmee. "I won't hurt him, Ness. I'll have to face him sooner or later."

Billy sighed. "I suppose you will. But you might need a referee. Renesmee, you stay inside." Despite having abdicated his role as chief, Billy's command still carried some weight. She didn't argue. He followed Jacob out the door, locking his wheels at the top of the steps as Jacob proceeded down to meet Edward.

"This is between me and your son, Billy," Edward said. "I have no beef with you."

"Actually, it's between the young people, Edward." Billy tipped his hat back. "But Jacob respects your rights as Nessie's father."

"Look, Edward," Jacob began. "You know how I fe…" The vampire's rock-hard fist caught him on the jaw, and he flew several feet before landing on his butt. He stood, rubbing his jaw.

"You took advantage of her," Edward spat. "She trusted you. WE trusted you!" Jacob saw the next one coming and sidestepped. Edward landed a glancing blow to his shoulder.

"Come on, Edward. I don't want to fight you. It's not gonna help anybody if we kill each other." He leaned forward, arms loose, ready to move in any direction.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," Edward hissed. Another blow landed on Jacob's jaw and there was a loud crack. Diving forward, the wolfman landed on his hands and flipped over, coming down hard on the vampire's back. One hand grabbed him by the hair, and the other clamped onto his throat.

"You forget I do this for a living," Jacob snarled as they froze in place. His words were slurred by the broken jaw.

"That's enough, Jacob," Billy warned.

Shaking his head, Jacob leapt to the ground. With both hands, uttering a string of obscenities, he snapped his lower jaw back into place. "Now can we talk?"

"No," Edward said simply before he disappeared into the forest.

Renesmee came running down the steps and threw her arms around Jacob. "Jake, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Honey. The jaw is already healing. I just wish your father wasn't so angry. Or so old-fashioned." He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

In a houseful of vampires, it's almost impossible to have a private conversation. And so it was that Renesmee heard her parents arguing into the night. "It's DONE, Edward," Bella hissed. "You need to get over it. Your daughter misses you."

"Do you think I like this, Bella? I miss my little girl. But we tried to teach her right from wrong. And that animal took advantage of her."

"Listen to yourself, for heaven's sake. Renesmee didn't grow up in the early 20th century like you did. Don't you remember me begging you to make love to me? And yet you married me. For better or for worse. Come on, Honey. We need to move on."

He was immovable. "I wish I could, Bella. But I don't know how."

"Well, you'd better figure it out," she snapped, "before you lose her altogether." Minutes later a door slammed and a powerful engine sprang to life in the garage.

The next day, Renesmee drove over to Billy's while Jake was at work. "Can we talk, Billy?"

"Of course." He nodded to a lawn chair on the porch. "I'm guessing things at home aren't any better?"

She shook her head, then looked down at her lap "It's become impossible. I just don't know what to do. My mom is miserable, fighting with my dad. They _never_ used to fight, Billy. Never. I'm missing Jake, but I don't want to start another war." She raised her face to look him in the eye. "May I stay here for a couple of days? My parents don't need to sleep but I do. And I need to talk this out with Jake. We have to make some decisions before I start school."

"You're welcome here any time, Ness. Just be sure it won't make your situation worse."

"I honestly wouldn't even know how to do that. Thanks." She went to her car and came back with a backpack. She walked into the house and headed for the twins' room, then came back and got busy in the kitchen. After searching through the refrigerator, she called out to Billy. "Okay if I make fry bread tacos? I know Jake likes them."

"Sounds good to me." He tilted his hat over his eyes and dozed in the afternoon sun.

Dinner was gloomy but delicious. As Nessie and Jacob tidied up the kitchen, they talked about plans for the future. "Whatever we decide, don't change your plans to go to school, Ness. It's important, and I have a decent job so we can get by. We can get a small place of our own, but would that just add fuel to the fire?"

She nodded, leaning against the counter. She looked tired, if that was even possible for a hybrid. "Maybe we should get married. Just a small, simple ceremony. Your dad is licensed to perform weddings, isn't he?"

Jacob nodded. "Maybe that would make things easier with your parents. It doesn't matter to me, Honey. I already consider us married. It's just a matter of paperwork."

"Let's do it next week then. I'll invite my parents, grandparents, and Sue. I don't think my father will come, but there's nothing I can do about that. We'll get married on the beach, but first we'll confirm everything with your dad."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her. "I'd like you to be happy on our wedding day, Ness. I love you more than I could ever tell you." She lifted her face for a kiss.

"I don't want to put your dad in a compromising position, Jake. I'll sleep in your sisters' room." He nodded his assent and they retired to their separate rooms.

An hour later, Renesmee punched down her pillow for what seemed like the hundredth time. She slumped down on her back, staring at the ceiling. Jacob appeared in the doorway in flannel shorts, his pillow under his arm. "I'm just here to hold you, Ness. You need to rest." He crowded into the twin bed, curving his body around her, and she was asleep before he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

The day of the wedding dawned cool and damp, but at least it wasn't raining. On the other hand, it didn't do much for Renesmee's mood. She wore a flowered tea length dress, and a genuine smile lit her face when she spotted her handsome bridegroom standing next to his father. He was barefoot, dressed in khakis and a white shirt open at the throat. Even in casual clothes, her heart leaped as she hurried up the makeshift aisle in the sand to join him.

The ceremony was a hybrid mix of traditional Quileute vows that Jacob recited in his native tongue and Renesmee's responses in English.

Billy intoned, "Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?" You could hear a pin drop. Bella kissed her daughter's hand and opened her mouth to speak. A faint rustle swirled the sand at their feet before a male voice spoke.

"Her mother and I do." Edward appeared beside Renesmee and kissed her hand before placing it in Jacob's. He kissed her cheek, already wet with tears. Edward had perfected a look of casual elegance with neatly pressed grey slacks and a black silk shirt.

Bella leaned in and whispered in her daughter's ear, "Good thing you won't be home tonight, Honey. Makeup sex can get pretty loud in our house."

Nessie whispered back, "We've got reservations at that motel outside of town. I suspect we'll be making some noise of our own!"

"You go girl!" Bella gave her a gentle shove toward her brand-new husband.

A/N: _This seems a good place to leave our intrepid heroes, though I kind of hate to let them go! Thanks so much for reading! Their adventures continue in "Birds of a Feather."_


End file.
